True Potential
by theshadowrave
Summary: What if there was a clan that was assigned to protect the Uzumaki royal line. What if the person that was with Kushina was out looking for a new recruit, to protect their incoming child, when the Kyuubi attacked. Now this person must stand by the side of the child that is the last of the Royal blood of the Uzumaki and the Jinchuriki of the most powerful biju.


AN: All right everyone you asked and you shall receive. Here is my Bleach x Naruto crossover I talked about in my other story. I will be doing both stories but will mainly focus on this one. I am doing this because I feel I need more experience in writing. Oh and as for the decisions I have made about this story, I don't think I will tell you yet. I will say one thing I am not counting of the votes that people made when they clearly didn't read the whole AN. So thanks to everyone that actually read what I was talking about and told me what you thought was best.

That's all I have to say about that.

* * *

There have been many words used to describe Konoha before. Many poets and songwriters have tried to compose in their own respective arts to describe the true beauty of this place. No matter who tries to describe it has the same general ideas that they try to convey: Beautiful, Peaceful, and Calm.

If those same people were to see it now they could probably only describe it with one word: Chaos. There are fires spread throughout the city. Entire sections have been annihilated. People stumbling in the streets covered in blood and soot. Children calling out for their family. Screams of the dying and injured ring throughout the entire city.

It is in the midst of this chaos that we see something that sticks out. It is a blur of movement heading that seems to have a clear destination in mind. This blur seemingly ignores all that is happening around it and is making its way towards the outskirts of the village where the cause of all destruction of this has just been transported.

"Damn it Kushina, I told you not to send me away right before you had your child."

The blur passes the outer wall and heads into the forest where it begins hopping through the trees at inhuman speeds. The blur seems to finally comes to a stop when it arrives in a clearing and we get a clear view of what the person looks like for the first time.

It is a woman about 5' 2". She has dark skin with sharp features, her long purple hair is tied up in a ponytail behind her back, she is wearing a sleeveless black shirt that connects at the back of her neck, leaving her back revealed, she also has on skin tight black pants that end in a pair of light brown shoes. There is a dark orange sash tied around her waist.

The reason she has stopped suddenly is made clear when one looks at the scene laid out before her. In the clearing are two bodies laying in front of a makeshift altar with a baby on top. The two bodies are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both with large holes going all the way through their abdomens.

The dark skinned woman stands there as if she dosen't know what to do until she sees the body of Kushina move slightly. The woman rapidly makes her way to the side of the dying woman.

"Yoruichi? Is that really you?" Kushina asks the woman now identified as Yoruichi.

"Yes its me Kushina stop talking I have to get you to Tsunade fast!" Yoruichi said as she goes to pick her up.

"Don't bother there is nothing anyone can do now. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this Ichi-chan. You have been a true friend my entire life and I had hoped to watch Naruto grow with you, but may I ask just one last thing from you?" Yoruichi was now in tears watching her best friend die in front of her.

"Anything Kushi-chan I swear I will make sure it is done."

"I want you to take care of Naruto and love him in my stead. He is now the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and no matter what I think we hope the village will most likely hate him." Yoruichi was shocked and saddened that such a burden was already put on such a small boy.

"I will raise him like he was my own child and I want you to rest easy because I was able to find one of the last members of the Feng clan to train as his guard so he will have someone close to his age to be with." Kushina smiled knowing that Naruto would be fine for at least a while but she had one last thing to tell her friend before she finally passed on.

"Yoruichi there was a man that came right after I gave birth and he was the one that released the Kyuubi. He was wearing a black clock and an orange mask with a hole in the left eye he said he was Madara Uchiha. I don't know if it's true or not but I do know he will be back for the Kyuubi so please train Naruto so that he will be able to at least defend himself." Yoruichi was now beyond angry knowing that someone caused all of this and it wasn't just some accident. She was also worried because if it truly was Madara she knew there wasn't much she could do to stop him.

"I swear I will turn Naruto into the greatest ninja the Nations have ever seen. I will also train even harder so that I can support him in his struggle."

"Thank you Yoruichi so much for everything you have done for my family. You have always been like a sister to me and I know you will take care the last of our line." After saying that Kushina closed her eyes for the last time.

Yoruichi was quietly crying as she stood up and walked over to the baby on the alter. Naruto was laying there quietly looking up at Yoruichi inquisitively. Yoruichi took the time to actually examine Naruto for the first time. He had blonde hair with red strands spread throughout. His eyes were actually two different colors one was cerulian, like his fathers, and the other was violet like his mother's. To complete the features that stood out were the three whisker marks on each cheek that looked almost like they had just been drawn on.

"Well at least you're pretty damn cute," Yoruichi said as she picked up the newborn, who immediately started to play with her hair. "I swear on everything that I am that you will have a happy life so long as you will have me."

It was then that several others showed up at the clearing. One was an old man wearing battle gear with a staff in hand, he was Sarutobi Hiruzen the former Hokage. Another was a teenager who had silver hair sticking out from the top of the headband that he was using to cover his left eye, Kakashi Hatake. The last two people were wearing masks of different animals that concealed their identities. As the newcomers looked around the clearing they saw the two corpses first but soon their attention was brought to the dark skinned woman that was now walking toward them with a baby in her arms.

"Stop who are you, what happened here, and why have you holding the child of our leader," The teen asked but when he wasn't answered he prepared for a fight until Hiruzen put his hand on his arm signaling him to stop. Hiruzen looked deeply saddened but quickly schooled his features knowing there was a lot of work to be done and he would grieve later. He then turned to his head to the woman who had stopped a few feet away.

"Yoruichi it has been a long time since I have seen you, but now is not the time for pleasantries. Am I to assume that Kushina and Minato have given their lives to protect this village," He asked her but rose and eyebrow when he saw her shake her head in the negative.

"No…They didn't give their lives for this village they gave their lives for their child. The child that has been thrust into a position that no person should ever endure," She answered. It took a moment to make sense of what she had said but soon enough his eyes widened and looked down at the child with sadness. Kakashi seemed lost in his own grief after he heard her answer and wasn't paying attention to what was said.

" _So they were forced to turn their own child into a Jinchuuriki,"_ Hiruzen thought to himself.

"I take it that you will continue your duties as you did with Kushina," Hiruzen asked the darker woman.

"Correct but this time I can't keep myself hidden like I did with her. This time I will stand by Naruto as his protector and his mother as was Kushina's final request to me." She answered while looking down at the now sleeping Naruto. Hiruzen nodded his head at her words. He knew the capabilities of this woman before him. He also knew he had no say in what she can and cannot do because she is a representative of the Uzumaki clan and so long as one of their royal line exists, i.e. Naruto, then those representatives are only liable to the clan they are with.

" _This should prove interesting when all is explained to the council._ " He thought to himself.


End file.
